Mission: Tratie
by 11percyjackson11
Summary: What happens if Jolene, daughter of Aphrodite, makes a plan for her favorite new couple, Tratie, to get together? I suck at romance, but love Tratie, so I thought I'd give it a shot. Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, psylocke13 here, using my friend's account. I love Tratie but suck at romance, as mentioned in the summary.**

**Disclaimer: See those PJatO books? Anything in there htat's here isn't mine! Who'd have thought, huh?**

What would happen if a daughter of Aphrodite decides to get Tratie together? How bout we find out together?

First, a little about me. My name's Jolene, last name doesn't matter. I'm not really like your normal Aphrodite children, squealing over shoes and make up and all of that crap. I have waist length, fiery red hair that usually sits in a messy bun on top of my head. I wear tank tops, usually purple, green, or black, and jean shorts, capris, or jeans. My eyes are a light blue like clear water, unframed by mascara or eyeliner or whatever they call it. I don't need make up to be beautiful, so I just skip it. Gasp, right? Oh yeah, I'm sarcastic too! The total package, right? I'm not your typical daughter of Aphrodite in that regard, am I?

Well, let me tell you, I am a total sucker for cute couples though. Hey, we all have our weaknesses!

I was just strolling by the lake with Lilac, a daughter of Demeter, and Moe, a son of Hermes, when I saw Katie Gardner talking to Melinda, a daughter of Apollo. Travis Stoll was walking by, deep in conversation with his younger brother and accomplice in crime, Connor. I stopped dead in my tracks, causing my friends to stop and look at me weirdly. When they caught sight of the two though, they groaned. "Do we really have to do this to our siblings?" Lilac whined.

"Uh, yeah! Stop acting like a five year old! You're 14, grow up!" I scoffed back playfully, grinning as she just rolled her bright, emerald green eyes at me. "Hey, I even got Connor and Melinda in on it though! Honestly, they think that no one even knows that they like each other. Please, it's so obvious, them being so oblivious is kind of pathetic."

Moe looked at me with something that seemed to resemble fear in his eyes. He asked me warily, "What are we supposed to do?"

"Well, here's the thing—We're going to play a prank on Tratie. At the end, we trap them in the box that I had made, and there we have some serious fun times."

"You got Chiron to let the Hephaestus cabin to make a freaking box for this?" Lilac was clearly dazzled by my influence, right?  
>"Obviously. Anyways, they're going to find out a lot about themselves in that box, I guarantee it. I got a little help from Mother on this one. And you know how she feels about her favorite couples!"<p>

"Yeah yeah yeah." They both grumbled at the same time.

"Oo, also, Lilac, you have to distract Travis. So Connor and Moe have time to set the trap! By the way, the trap is a little amateurish—But kind of classic. Moe, you and Connor are going to "pretend" that you just pranked little Allie here." I gestured to behind a nearby tree where Katie's younger 9 year old sister was hiding, her normally dirt brown hair now glowing a bright green. "Katie will assume it's Travis, go and start yelling at her, and then voila, we trap them in the box. Which is, FYI, hanging in the air, suspended by a couple of pegasi. It's quite light actually."

Connor split off from Travis, flashing me the peace sign. "Lilac, there's your cue. Moe, you need to loop around the trees and act all oh-no-we-weren't-up –to-anything-at-all." They nodded curtly, dashing off. As Moe and Connor disappeared, Allie came running down, screaming her head off.

Katie shot up, instantly concerned, but Melinda was more laid back. She winked at me, knowing that it was a temporary dye that came off really easily. "Allie, what happened?"

Allie sniffled, putting on a total sob act. Man, she was one Hades of an actress! "I… I went and I took a… a shower, and when I came out, my hair was like this!" Travis was laughing a little at Allie's green locks, and then Katie glared at him murderously.

"I have a feeling I know who did it." Katie was muttered fiercely. Why neither of them had realized that I was here practically busting at the seams from laughter is still a mystery to me. Lilac stepped back by the tiniest fraction, ensuring that she wouldn't be snagged in our trap also. When Katie was opening her mouth to start yelling at Travis, I signaled my sister Erica, who was leading the pegasi group, to drop the cage. She did so, and then the cage instantly materialized around the two. It was an impenetrable cage, and you could only open it from the outside. Travis was running his hands over the inside; It was kind of like a one way mirror, only it seemed to them like it was metal, and it was a window for us. I had even gotten Chiron's permission to do this after quite a lot of begging and pleading.

We all sat down happily to watch the show, me leaning against my boyfriend Trey, a son of Apollo. He grinned down at me, ruffling my hair. "You really are enjoying this, aren't you?"

I smiled back wickedly. "Oh Hades yeah, I most certainly am." Katie had just sat down, and was staring in fake disgust at Travis. He settled down on the wall opposite her, looking entirely innocent.

"Travis Stoll, I'm not sure what you did, but why did you?" Katie was the first to address the other; the only words before had been some Greek curses.

"Hey Gardner, I did nothing. Why in the name of Hermes would I choose to be stuck in a cage with you?" He smirked at her with a know it all look on his face.

She retorted quickly, "Cause you were too much of an idiot to think that far ahead!" Oo, he just got POWNED.

He raised his eyebrow at her, clearly not having expected a comeback. "Oh, I am that smart though. Remember the Easter eggs last year?" He actually laughed as Katie's face began to turn a deep shade of red at the memory.

"How could I ever forget?" Her tone was sarcastic, but I could tell that it wasn't real sarcasm. Aw, they'll be together in at least six hours for sure!

**Please tell me what you thought of that! :-) Go ahead flame, but I'll probably ignore it. :-] Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Look, originally, I had written this as a one shot, but since you guys asked me to update more, I decided to do this, so voila. Now I'll stop boring you after this disclaimer- I don't own PJatO**

So, Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner in a box. This HAD to be my best idea yet! Honestly, they were just the cutest! And I'm talking about they come close to Percy and Annabeth!

Back to the actual couple though: _"How could I ever forget?" _Katie's words echoed in the metallic container.

Travis grinned as he said, "Well, you could have easily been distracted by this—" He gestured to himself at this point before continuing on. "Instead of the actual prank.

"Really?" That was the one word Katie could choke out before she started laughing at his stupidity. About a minute later, when he was looking sullen and Katie had regained the control of breathing once more, she said, "Actually, it's because you keep on reminding me of it every single freaking time I see you. Also, why did you do that to Allie?"

At this he frowned. "I didn't do anything to Allie, Katie. Honestly. I've moved off of doing such petty pranks on your cabin—On people." Before he ducked away, I saw the crimson heating up his cheeks. Oh, the great prank king, Travis Stoll, was actually blushing! Ha, this was priceless.

"Well, who did it? And why are we still in this stupid box? And talking instead of trying to get out?"

"Hm… All very good questions. Although, I do believe that we can't get out of the box from the inside, which is where we are."

"I know where we are!" Katie snapped back instantly, then softening up a little. "Sorry, didn't mean to snap. Anyways, I'm wondering what the Hades I did to annoy the gods to get this."

I smirked as I whispered to Trey, "This is the part where they realize about Mum!"

Right on cue, they both face palmed and groaned, "Aphrodite." Of course, they also muttered a few Greek curse words, but I'll keep your minds clean and not tell you them.

Trey looked down at me with bemusement in his eyes, "Do you know how this whole thing is going to go?"

Offended, I huffed, "Of course not! This would be a boring show if I knew how it went. Sure I may have guesses, but that's about it."

Travis had gotten up and started to pace in a circle in the box, causing Katie to ask, "Is that really necessary?"

"What? Is what? Doesn't it freak you out that we got trapped in a stupid metal cage?" Travis replied frantically. Haha, I'm loving this so far!

"Yes, but do you really have to pace? It's driving me nuts! It's bad enough that you're here!"

Travis's face lit up with his signature Hermes smirk s he whirled around. "Well then Katie, if you want me to stop, then get me to stop!" Glaring daggers at him, Katie heaved her slight frame off the ground. She silently removed her dagger from its leg sheath, and then smacked Travis with it when he walked by. Travis was knocked out onto the ground unconscious.

"Crap. That wasn't supposed to happen." Katie bent down nervously over Travis, trying to assess the damage. Suddenly, Travis blinked, and stared up at her, a grin plastered on his face. When Katie realized how close they were, she immediately turned redder than a tomato and started to pull away. Travis, on the other hand, had different ideas. He shot out a hand, and, latching onto Katie's wrist, yanked her down next to him. He propped himself up against one of the walls of the box, looking down at Katie, who was trying to escape his grasp. "Let me go, Stoll!"

He pretended to consider this for a moment before cockily replying, "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

I couldn't help but join my siblings who were gathered around here in one of those group "Aw!" moments. It was so sweet!

I could actually see Katie smile slightly at this, and she squirmed less. "Oh really? And why don't you want to?"

"Well, because, letting go of you would mean that you would move farther away… So no, I will not let go."

Katie whispered to him. "You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Positive?"

"Positive." With each comment, they moved closer to each other.

"Good enough for me then." Katie murmured before they leaned in and kissed each other. Along with the rest of my siblings, I instantly jumped up and clapped vigorously.

"Trey, wasn't that adorable?" I laughed happily.

"Meh, it wasn't THAT bad."

I pretended to pout. "Admit it; You liked it!" I poked him playfully.

"Fine, fine. It was kind of fun to watch. Um, are you planning on letting them out of the box though?"

My eyes widened at this as I dashed over to the box. Using the small keyboard, I disintegrated the box.

Five minutes later, and Travis and Katie were still kissing each other, oblivious to the world.

**Well? Love it? Hate it? Here's an idea, how bout ya tell me? :-]**

**Also, I wrote another Tratie fic, called _Abused_. Please check it out!**

**Anyways,**

**Still failing at writing romance,**

**psylocke13**


End file.
